The Man of the Shadows
by TheClassicFit
Summary: When Beverley reverted back to a human, Six was badly injured. So he is replaced - temporarily - by an extremely cautious, quiet inventor. How will this turn out? ON HIATUS


Chapter 1

The shadows are where I've always belonged. They hide me from priers and everything I'm ashamed of: that's why I call myself Shade. I've seen how some people want to help you by bringing you out again, others to harm you, but you'll always be safest in the dark. But when I was finally dragged back into the light, back to the life I'd left behind, that's when all the trouble began anew.

At the time, I was just another genius at Providence. If someone needed a specific machine or weapon and they needed it fast, they came to me. I didn't talk to anyone and no one talked to me unless they needed to, which was exactly the way I wanted it. I'd stay in my dark, cramped office, fixing a gun or engine and no one cared. Life is easier when no one cares about you. Only then can you start to breathe easy.

But when that agent limped in, Agent Six, I knew I was in trouble. The man had been electrocuted somewhere up north. He had been there to persecute some scientist named Brandon Moore and things had gotten out of hand. Or so I 'd overheard. But looking at that man in green, I knew he had something big to ask of me and I wasn't going to like it much.

"Shade." I looked up from my latest project. "I need a favor. I can't watch Rex right now and you're the only person that I know can help."

I had no clue why the man trusted me. I'd never said anything much about Rex, only that the kid should have learned some manners and common sense before he used any weapon. But Six was a man of as few words as I, so I figured that's all he wanted in a sitter for Providence's secret weapon. But I still refused; I wasn't prepared to step out of the shadows, not even for someone as manageable as Agent Six.

"Please, I know you're low on cash because of Knight. Just watch him for a few days and I'll make sure you're well compensated." I raised an eyebrow, though Six couldn't see that through my mask and goggles. I hadn't told anyone I needed more funding after Knight cut my budget, but everyone knew that Six had his sources. I tried to think of a way that things could go wrong for me, but nothing too probable came to mind. So I agreed, promising myself I wouldn't regret it.

"Thank you. Go to Dr. Holidays lab tomorrow and she'll fill you in. I'll make sure Rex behaves, just don't let him out of the base if you can help it." He turned to leave than remembered something. "Also, could you make another pair of magna-blades? The last ones... broke" I nodded and went back to my work.

Rex was trouble incarnate to every member of Providence. He was an EVO; the very thing everyone was fighting, yet he could still do whatever he pleased. Most of Providence thought he was only a tool, though I thought differently. Even the most defective of my inventions weren't that unpredictable. I knew Rex was only a teenager in way over his head, though the boy would never admit it. When he ran into that lab, almost charging into Doctor Holiday, my feelings were only confirmed.

"This is Six's replacement?"

"Temporarily," I said, not looking up from a gun I was updating.

"What's with the mask and goggles?"

"Protection."

"The all-black suit?"

"To conceal my equipment."

"The broken gun?"

"Repairing it."

Rex became bored after that and bothered Holiday instead for the next hour. Than he game back to me. "Six always treats me to pizza on Mondays." "The food in the cafeteria is free, go get one."

Rex scowled and began his tests with the Doctor. When he took his orange goggles, I quickly attached a tracking device to them. Just in case the rumors of his many escapades were true. Holiday noticed but only smiled, so at least she was easy-going. Rex kept trying to convince me to take him outside, but I was perfectly content with sitting in Holiday's Lab. I even took out my notebook, pretending it had a list of Six's instructions and reading them to him, just to stop the teen from asking anymore. At least Six kept his word, Rex didn't try to sneak out alone or cause much trouble. He just stayed in the lab with Holiday and I and complained.

The second day, on the other hand, was completely different. Holiday paged me at seven in the morning, saying that Rex had slipped out again. I had thought the boy would at least wait until twelve. Teenagers were supposed to sleep in, right? I didn't complain out loud, however, and ran over to the hanger. I climbed into my ship, it was gray and shaped like a potato with wings, and turned the contraption on. I yawned and followed the directions on a screen to Rex.

The teen was at a basketball court, playing one-on-one with another boy his age and clearly losing. I knew at that at a moment like that, Six would be yelling at him, but I wasn't in the mood. So I sat on a bench, pulled out the parts for the magna-blades, and continued working. Amusingly enough, it took Rex and his friend a full half-hour to realize I was there. They both jumped but I couldn't have cared less.

"How long have you been there, Shade?" I shrugged.

"So I guess I can just keep playing basketball then..." Rex then tried to flee back to the court.

"Rex," he turned around, waiting for some sort of lecture. "I'll let this all slide this time, just be ready for training on time tomorrow." He grinned and hurried back to the court. At least with that strategy Rex wouldn't rebel or something, I had figured. I was correct, but being too easy on an EVO always had its downsides.


End file.
